chainsaw_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Devil
の |romaji = Tenshi no akuma |species = Devil |status = Alive |occupation = Devil Hunter |gender = Male |affiliation = Public Safety |manga_debut = Chapter 34 }} の |Tenshi no akuma}} is a devil who embodies the fear of angels, and a Public Safety Devil Hunter from Special Division 4. Appearance The Angel Devil is a young androgynous male with shoulder-length hair. He normally wears a suit and has a pair of large feathery angelic wings emerging from his back. A small halo floats in the air above his head. Personality The Angel Devil is a unique case among devils having virtually no hostility towards humans. He considers himself to be a devil first and an angel second, believing that humans ought to die in pain. He dislikes being ordered around and doesn't seem inclined towards combat, preferring to move an unconscious enemy outside than carry on fighting. His extreme laziness holds him back from being a strong fighter and he often refuses to work, even claiming to prefer dying to working. He has a fondness for ice cream, eating three of them in a row and requesting another, but has shown a willingness to eat anything including zombie flesh and the corpse of a fellow devil. Plot History The Angel Devil killed everyone in the village where he was born, siphoning off their life spans and turning them into weapons. At some point he was captured by Makima and hired as a Devil Hunter. Katana Man arc The Angel Devil participated in the raid against the terrorists led by Akane Sawatari. He picked up a decapitated zombie head and took a bite out of it while his colleagues butchered the zombies. He expressed annoyance at getting his shoes dirty and asked Aki Hayakawa for a handkerchief, claiming to be surprised that Aki would even get close to him. The Angel Devil shielded Aki when a gunman appeared, blocking a couple of bullets with his wing. When the gunman was knocked unconscious the Angel Devil moved him outside on Aki's orders. Later as the remaining terrorists were being rounded up by the police and escorted out of the building the Angel Devil looked up and noticed flocks of birds responding to the Katana Man's cries of pain. Bomb Girl arc The Angel Devil is partnered up with Aki at Makima's request, with her asking Aki to pretend to get along with the Angel Devil. As they go out on patrol together the Angel Devil snacks on some ice cream and attempts to get out of working. They eventually encounter a devil and Aki kills it. The Angel Devil discovers a dying civilian devil hunter inside the devil but refuses to obey Aki's request of putting him out of his misery. Aki kills the devil hunter instead, claiming that he can't even pretend to get along with the Angel Devil who acknowledges the sentiment. While taking cover from a rainstorm, the Angel Devil tells Aki the story of the country mouse and town mouse, one of Aesop's Fables. The country mouse gets to live in safety but without the delicious food that can be found in the city, whereas the town mouse gets to eat the delicious food but runs the risk of running into dangerous humans or cats. The Angel Devil ends the story by admitting he'd rather be the country mouse. The Angel Devil accompanied Aki to a coaching session for Division 2. When Aki didn't reveal his limited lifespan to an old colleague in Division 2, the Angel Devil asked him about it but Aki refused to answer the question and asked where the Angel Devil had learned from. The Angel Devil revealed that Power had told him about it. When Beam arrived with Denji, fleeing from Reze, Aki and the Angel Devil retreated by car. He fed some of his blood to Denji on Aki's order while Aki drove but Reze swiftly caught up to them. As they attempted to escape along the highway the Angel Devil called out that Reze was chasing them from above. Later the Angel Devil found a dying bystander and kissed their hand, reassuring them that they would go to Heaven. He uses their blood to restore Denji to health. The Angel Devil tells Denji that Reze is killing too many people and that Denji faces a choice of letting himself by killed by Reze or killing her. Denji protests that Reze is too strong. The Angel Devil asks Beam what he knows about the Chainsaw Devil's abilities and they come to the realization that Denji could use his chainsaw chains to increase his mobility. Denji however uses his chains to ride Beam like a horse which perplexes the Angel Devil. In the ensuing clash between Denji and Beam against Reze and the Typhoon Devil, the Angel Devil is almost blown away and sucked into the cyclone created by the Typhoon Devil. He is saved at the last moment by Aki who is holding onto a pole. Aki grabs the Angel Devil's shirt and tells him to grab onto something which the Angel Devil believes is impossible, as Aki's grasp fails the Angel Devil remembers a woman's face by the beach and prepares to die but Aki grabs his hand at the expense of some of his life span and pulls him back to the ground. The Angel Devil is shocked the Aki would decrease his life span for his sake, and informs him of how much time he has lost. Aki is upset but tells the Angel Devil that if he wants to die, he should do it far away from Aki who is sick of having people die in front of him. The next day, after the battle, the Angel Devil is enlisted by Makima to ambush Reze and kill her. He uses a spear to pierce Reze's body from above as she was about to attack Makima. After Reze was defeated Makima told the Angel Devil that she expected him to come with Aki for this mission but that the Angel Devil didn't since he didn't want Aki to kill a girl. The Angel Devil simply responds that he is an angel, and asks a nearby mouse if the city is nice. International Assassins arc After a conversation with Makima about the operation to kill the Gun Devil, Aki remembers a conversation he had with the Angel Devil concerning devils and what happens to them after death. The Angel Devil states that devils who are killed will revive in Hell in another form and that it is likely if they die in Hell that they will revive back on Earth. He reveals that devils like himself generally don't remember their time in Hell, comparing it to humans not remembering their time in their mother's womb, but the one thing all the devils he has spoken too remember is the final sound they hear when they die in Hell; the sound of a chainsaw. The Angel Devil was one of the devil hunters assigned to protect Denji while out of patrols. He ate an ice cream and told Denji to listen to his seniors while they admonished him for eating food off the ground. The Angel Devil stayed with the group as they went to a fast food restaurant. He told Denji and Power not to talk about barf while they're eating. Abilities The Angel Devil is considered to be Division 4's second-strongest agent after Captain Kishibe but his laziness holds him back. Physical Abilities Enhanced Durability: The Angel Devil's wings are tough enough to deflect gunfire and can be used as impromptu shields. Supernatural Abilities Life-Force Absorption: The Angel Devil can absorb the life spans of humans through physical contact. This will eventually kill the affected human painlessly if they touch long enough. After Aki briefly grabbed his hand, the Angel Devil estimated that Aki had lost two months of his life span. *'Weapon Creation': The Angel Devil can transform the siphoned life spans into weapons that have supernatural properties such as Aki's katana which can cut through the normally intangible Ghost Devil. Blood Consumption: As a devil, the Angel Devil should be able to restore his health by consuming blood. Revival: As a devil, the Angel Devil should revive in Hell after being killed effectively making him immortal. Skillset Spear Proficiency: The Angel Devil is skilled at using spears in combat; accurately throwing a spear through Reze from a nearby rooftop. Battles & Events Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devils Category:Devil Hunters